Birth of Phantom
by jw12036
Summary: Danny enters the portal, initiating the accident, but fails to wake as his family and friends call to him, being found with white hair and no heart beat he is buried a few days later. rated M, language and gore to come later. AU version of Danny Phantom. I do not own Danny phantom or characters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom or characters relating to show.

first Fan-Fic, review if you want, let me know what i did wrong.

~ What would happen if it took Danny longer to wake up after the accident? How will his friends and family react when they find him lying on the floor with white hair and no heartbeat? ~

"Just take a quick look inside Danny" He heard one of his best friends, Sam, say behind him. "Yea, what could it hurt?" Asked Tucker, his second best friend, standing to his left, Alright fine, he answered as he made his way to the back of the room, grabbing one of his parent's spare jumpsuits from a peg on the wall and slipping into it. _Argh, why does my dad feel the need to put either his name or face on everything? _ He asked himself as he pulled off a large sticker of his father's face and walked towards the ghost portal his parents had tried, and failed, to turn on earlier that day. As Danny stepped inside the currently inoperable portal he still wasn't so sure about this idea, yet at the same time hoping he could find something his parents had missed, they had seemed especially down after this latest invention hadn't powered up as it was supposed to. After his first step into the machine all he could see was the metal making up the interior he took a couple more hesitant steps before his friends called out to him to come back out, agreeing with them in his mind he quickly turned around, stumbling as he did so and placing his hand against the inside of the machine for balance. As he touched the wall he felt it give a small fraction as he heard a click and his eye's grew wide as he looked at the wall, _Oh no, don't tell me dad put the button on the ins…._

Sam and Tucker had called for their friend to come back out as they began to have second thoughts, only to see him turn quickly and lose his balance, when he put his hand against the machine to keep from falling they saw his eyes go wide just before everything went wrong. The portal jumped to life with a bright flash of light with Danny right in the middle of it, Sam screamed as Tucker ran forward trying to think of something he could do, Sam following behind him. As they reached the portal, now a swirling mass of glowing green they noticed a head of white hair followed by a body in a black jumpsuit falling out of the green light, landing on his face with no reaction. Rushing to the body hoping it was Danny and not something else they promptly rolled him onto his back, letting out a sigh as they recognized his face.

Danny, wake up! Wake up, man! No, Danny you can't do this to us, WAKE UP! Hearing the shouts of Sam and Tucker, Danny's Mom, Maddie rushed downstairs to the lab worrying over her son as his friends continued to shout out his name. She almost stopped breathing as she reached the bottom of the stairs, looking across the basement lab she could see Sam and Tucker leaning over her boy, running to them she saw white hair on her child's head. What happened? She yelled, trying to get the attention of the two screaming children as she reached for Danny's wrist, searching blindly for a pulse. _Why can't I find it? No, no, no, no, no, _ NOOOO, she screamed out loud when she realized he had no pulse, setting her head on her son's chest she hoped beyond hope to hear or feel anything, to no avail. _My son, my baby boy, how could this happen?_ She thought to herself as she felt tears running down her cheeks.

Jack Fenton heard his wife's scream as he was at the table, about to indulge himself in a plate of fudge to counteract the disappointment of a failed invention they had spent years on, jumping from the table he took off for the lab as the plate fell from table, shattering on the floor as he left the room, moving faster than anyone would ever expect from a bear of a man his size. He reached the lab and froze; absolute terror freezing the blood in his veins as he saw his son's two friends holding each other crying, while his wife had her head on their boy's chest sobbing uncontrollably. _No,_ he thought to himself,_ no, Danny doesn't have white hair so this must not be him, Right? _ As he finally made his feet move he approached his wife, as he got closer he looked harder at the boy's face, realizing the truth. _That's my boy…..Why? How? _ What happened to my son? He got out in a choked voice, dropping to his knees next to his wife and grabbing his only boy's hand.

**Three days later- The funeral**

Jack and Maddie, consumed by grief, had allowed their longtime billionaire friend, Vlad, to arrange the memorial service as well as the following funeral, only voicing that they wished for a closed casket service for their son. The service was quite except for occasional crying, only family and close friends had been invited. Vlad had been able to hide the details of young Daniel's death, not wanting his friends to lose their daughter, Jazz, to child services right after their son had died. He knew they would not let anything happen to the only child they had left, as he had seen them close and lock the door to their lab the day after the accident. The burial was a somber affair, Vlad being the only one besides Jack, Maddie and Jazz allowed to witness. _ What a stupid man, that Jack Fenton is. To allow their children access to such dangerous experiments, why is Maddie still with him after all these years? _ He asked himself silently as he watched the man he hated holding the woman he loved tightly against his chest as she let out quite, broken sobs, his heart breaking at her suffering. Vlad left shortly after the funeral, heading back to his home in Wisconsin, not wanting to see the pain in the eyes of the woman he loved as she stuck to her husband's side.

As The Fenton Family, less one now, returned to their home, all was silent as the three sat on the couch in the living room, Jazz holding tight to her Father on one side as her mother did the same on the other, they had learned exactly what had happened a few hours after the accident when Tucker had calmed himself enough to be able to speak so they could understand, they knew Sam had loved Danny and would have a harder time calming herself, hearing what happened didn't lessen the grief at all, only making it worse for Jack and Maddie as they realized it was their own invention that had killed their child, knowing they shouldn't blame Tucker and Sam for pushing Danny into investigating the portal didn't make it any easier to talk to or see them, which was why they had only been invited to the memorial service and not the actual burial. One week after the funeral they made a unanimous decision amongst themselves, sealing and hiding the entrance to the lab they packed up their home and left Amity Park, never planning to return….


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Danny phantom or characters relating to show**

**Chapter two- A Phantom Rises**

Six months after the funeral

Danny opened his eyes to darkness, _where am I? _ He thought to himself as he tried to lift his arms, realizing then how weak and tired he felt before he shut his eyes as a flash of light lit up the box he was in. _huh, that was weird, I can move my arms fine now, and I can see the box I'm in without a problem, just what is going on? Wait, am I in a coffin? _ Being able to move he brought his arms to the top of the coffin/box and pushed with all his might, noticing that the lid actually seemed to move he continued to push until he was exhausted before he noticed the flash of light again as he went back to feeling incredibly weak and hungrier than he had ever been. _ What just happened? Just what is going on here? What was that flash of light? How do I get back to not feeling weak and hungry again and being able to see? _ He thought to himself as he started taking stock of his body he realized something felt different, it felt like a small sliver of ice was sitting next to his heart, concentrating on that sliver of ice the box lit up once again as he returned to not feeling hungry or weak, although he still felt tired for some reason._ Alright so following that flash of light somehow my body changes, not sure how or why but it does, one minute I'm starving and weak, the next I feel like I don't need to eat, but in both I feel tired. I must still be partly human then, maybe, at least that's what my weak side feels like. Can't figure out what this other form is yet it seems like maybe I can stay alive without food or water as long as I'm in the second form. _Danny thought to himself as he rested. It took another week in the coffin as he kept trying to push open the lid then sleeping then trying again before he recalled what his parents had been working on as well as what had happened to him. _Could I be part ghost? Is that even possible? I remember pushing a button in the portal then nothing, that would make sense in a weird way I guess, I mean I don't need to eat or drink or use the bathroom or anything in this form, but If I'm part ghost shouldn't I be able to move through objects?_ He reasoned to himself as he once more tried to push open the lid of the coffin, after one week it seemed as if his newly dubbed ghost half was getting slightly stronger since the lid was moving slightly more, not much, but enough to give him hope.

**One year after the funeral**

Each time he awoke It was a repeat of the last, wake up, stay in ghost form and try to push open the coffin till tired, then rest while trying to use any type of ghost power, he had found that he was able to make his arms and legs go invisible and intangible, moving them in and out of the coffin, but not able to phase his whole body thru yet, his current morning seemed to be an exact repeat of the last however many, that is until he realized he was floating as his face bumped into the coffin lid. _ YES! Now that's what I'm talking about, been waiting for something new to happen. __**Yes, and now that we can float we just need to turn the rest of our body intangible**__,__ exactly, now if only we could figure that part out. _ He thought in his mind, waiting for a reply, after the first ten or twenty times he woke he had begun talking to himself in his mind, he had given up talking out loud after what seemed like hours of yelling for help had caused his throat to burn in pain. As his sleep and wake cycles continued and time moved on he slowly began to forget things from before the coffin, retreating farther into his own mind, the only thing keeping him somewhat attached to the world was his waking ritual of pushing on the lid and practicing his ghost powers. He had no way of knowing but it had now been a year and a half since he had been buried, and today something would change for him. He awoke once more to the inside of his coffin, no longer feeling uncomfortable in the cramped space, convincing himself at times that it was the most comfortable place he could ever think of. _ You know, I'm almost not sure if I even want to leave my coffin anymore, __**I can almost understand where you're coming from, if only we had a couple butterflies, maybe a tiger, to keep us company it would be so much better, **__hahaha yea, I don't know about the tiger though, I think a dragon might be a little better. _ He suddenly paused as his coffin shook, then did it again, and again. _Oh what if that's dragon footsteps? Is a dragon going to come keep us company? __**I still think a tiger would be better, **__be quiet, a dragon is better and I think one is coming closer._ The shaking continued, getting rougher as the sound of something crashing down every few moments came closer, and then he heard it, a muffled roar, followed by screams. _I told you a dragon was coming to keep us company, __**oh hush, for now why don't we see if maybe we can get out and see it?**__ Yes, what a marvelous idea, let's see, floating, check, intangibility, hey what do you know were floating through the lid, __** finally, wow that's a lot of dirt, **__well of course it is, you should always bury people six feet under so nothing can plunder. __**Makes sense I suppose, ouch, why must it be so bright? **__ I agree, hey look, it really is a dragon, but it's not coming to see us, __**well that's no fun, let's go sleep till the sun goes down, my eyes hurt**__, yea, let's do that. _He decided as he watched the dragon, just outside of what he saw was a cemetery, for a moment longer before sinking back into the ground to his coffin. After sleeping for a while he once again awoke. _**Hey, why don't we go outside? **__Ok, maybe the sun is hiding by now. _Rising out of the ground he was happy to see that the sun was in fact, hiding, from the moon of course, since it was up in the sky right now he decided. _Alright, let's go have a look around shall we? __** Why don't you go invisible for now? **__Ok, I guess someone with white skin coming out of a graveyard might make people be mean to me, __**yea that's right, maybe we should find some food, if that other half of your body is still around it should probably eat, **__ that sounds reasonable. _ With that decided he turned invisible and floated into the air, _wonder if I can fly fast like superman? _ He thought as he started to move faster, putting one invisible arm out in front of himself he began to fly faster and faster, zipping into town he noticed a good smell, following his nose he came upon a building with a large sign shaped like a burger in front, it took him a moment to remember how words should be read before seeing that the sign said "Nasty Burger". _That smells good,__** let's go take some nasty burgers then, **__ok, we can go intangible and slip inside, I wonder if we can make burgers go invisible and intangible as well? __**Only one way to find out, let's go, **__alright, let's do this, wonder how many we should get? _ With that decision made he slipped intangible thru the side of the building, noticing that the place was empty inside, then he heard noises from behind the counter, following the noise he noticed a table in the back that had a number of burgers and a couple of soda's sitting on it,_ jackpot, just what we want, _ grabbing a few burgers and a soda and willing them invisible he succeeded as he turned towards the wall, remembering to turn them intangible as well before slipping back into the night, returning to the cemetery he changed into his other half, falling to his knees as he did so, _ this other half sure is weak, __**you should hurry up and eat,**__ was that a rhyme? __** Stop wasting time, **__why care about time now? Oh well let's eat. _ With that he began to unwrap one of the burgers, taking a bite and chewing slowly before forcing himself to swallow, quickly washing it down with a drink of soda, _my throat sure is dry_, he thought as he continued to eat, after finishing two of the burgers he felt full, and slightly more energetic as well, still feeling weak he changed back to his ghost form, sinking back to his coffin to sleep some more.

Over the next few days he continued to sneak into the Nasty Burger for food every night before his human half finally started to regain strength, after that he took to walking for a week before he switched between running and flying for the next few weeks, always taking care to avoid any people he might come across, he didn't really feel like talking to anyone yet as he still enjoyed his own company just fine. After some time of running and flying he felt as if both parts of himself were finally in shape, having no trouble flying as fast as he could or running till he made the burger joint, returning to his coffin he decided to read his tombstone, at long last, for some reason he had been avoiding it every time he came out, not sure why, but he had. Stepping up to the stone to get a closer view he saw it read, " Here lies Danny Fenton, beloved son, lost at fourteen, missed forever." _Oh, I remember my name again, __** I guess that's a good thing, except that your dead and buried now, **__ but I'm obviously not dead, __** you obviously are, seeing as how your reading your own tombstone, you might want to consider going by another name if anybody asks, **__ well, I can just stay in my ghost form then, that way nobody will care about my name, __**guess that could work, but let's say Phantom, just in case ,**__ alright fine, sounds kinda cool. _Phantom thought, as he lowered himself back into his coffin, thinking of waking up to the sun again in the morning.

The next morning Phantom rose out of his coffin to an interesting sight, a girl with blue skin and short blue hair in a ponytail, as well as black make up running patterns from her eyes, sitting close to his grave quietly humming while strumming on a purple guitar decorated with flames.

"Hello, pretty blue lady." Phantom said as he floated the rest of the way out of the ground, staying a couple inches in the air as he did so.


	3. Chapter 3 The Story begins

**Do not own Danny Phantom or related characters, not sure if I want to claim the plot yet.**

* * *

Chapter three- the story begins

Ember looked up quickly as she heard someone speak to her, only to see a ghost floating a few feet away with white hair, green eyes, and wearing a black suit, he looked to be fifteen to sixteen years old and close to six feet tall with slightly broad shoulders and a small crooked smile as he looked at her waiting for a reply. Who the hell are you, dipstick? And what do you want? She asked as her hair started to rise in blue flames behind her in annoyance. Ember, being an outspoken rebel rock star ghost, didn't get along to well with many of her kind, or humans for that matter, which explained the reason for her wariness to herself, but unfortunately not to the ghost that was now floating in front of her.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to greet people, pretty blue hair fire girl." Phantom replied. Stop calling me that, my name is Ember; you better remember my name dipstick. She spat out as she struck a chord on her guitar, shooting a fist of sound at Phantom, which surprisingly to her, only seemed to move him back a couple of feet. "Ohhh, Thank you fire lady, you just helped me find out I can make shields, that's quite convenient, don't you think?" he asked, glancing at her only to realize that she seemed a bit angrier than before. Hoping to distract her before she launched another attack he continued. "My name is phantom, by the way. You're a ghost right?" Yea, what of it? You are too. "Hmm yes, I suppose your right, changing the subject do you happen to know what day it is. Not that it matters too much but I seem to be a bit curious?" Your kind of a freak, aren't you baby-pop? I don't have time for this. Was her reply as she jumped on her guitar and took off, not wanting to deal with him any longer. All I wanted was to sit down and practice my guitar in peace, was that too much to ask? Ember said quietly as she flew away from what she thought had been an empty cemetery only to be surprised by a voice once again. "I didn't mean to interrupt your practice; I just wanted to chat for a bit, anyways where are you going now? Can I come along? I kinda want to hear some more of your guitar playing." Phantom said, keeping pace next to Ember on her guitar as he flew next to her, looking as if he was lounging on his back as he watched her. _What is with this guy? I've never seen him in the ghost zone before, did he just die recently?_ She asked herself as she leaned over her guitar, urging it on faster through the sky, trying to leave the strange Phantom behind her only to get more aggravated as he effortlessly stayed next to her. _ No new ghost should be able to keep up with me, just who is this guy, and why won't he leave me alone?_ Getting fed up with how easy Phantom was keeping up with her she came to an abrupt stop in the air, letting a smirk show on her lips as he continued flying with a surprised look on his face before stopping himself.

As phantom shot past Ember he saw a small smirk form on her cute purple lips before her hair flamed up even higher wrapping itself around her then fading away only to show that Ember was gone. "Damn, that was kind of hot, how did she do that? Oh well. Where am I anyways? He asked to no one in particular as he looked at the town below. Viewing the town for the first time in the light he noticed how familiar part of the town looked. "This must be Amity right? I remember a little now, this is where I was raised, let me think, where was my house again?" Realizing that he had taken to voicing his thoughts aloud he shook his head as he flew in the direction he thought his home to be, noticing along the way that there seemed to be as many ghosts out as there were humans. "That's strange, I don't remember there being any ghosts in this town before I died, wonder how long I was in my coffin." Reaching what he remembered as his home he was surprised to see a normal two story brick house, thinking that he would have been greeted by a bright neon sign and a strange UFO looking third story.

Floating down towards what once was the Fenton home Phantom turned intangible and entered through the door, as soon as he saw the inside of the home it seemed as if a wall in his mind began to crumble, slowly letting out memories of his family, friends, and life in general that he had forgotten in all that time he had been in his coffin. "I wonder how long I was buried. Guess it must have been a while if my family is gone." He mused to himself out loud as he floated upstairs to where his room had once been. Moving through the door he saw that his room was exactly how he remembered it, except with the addition of layers of dust covering everything. Moving through the rest of the upstairs he noted that his was the only room with anything left in it. Floating back to the main floor he looked for the door to the basement, wanting to see if the thing that had killed him, or half killed him, as the case may be, had been left, only to be confused when he saw a wall where he definitely remembered a door being, turning intangible once again he stuck his head through the wall to see a solid metal wall set a couple feet back from where he was, stepping through the first wall he stuck his head through the metal wall to finally see a set of stairs leading down into a dark basement, moving all the way through the wall he made his way down the stairs only to stop for a moment, upon seeing the still standing portal, as memories of pain assaulted his mind. Freeing himself from the past Phantom made his way over to the closed portal, reaching his hand out to the button that would open the doors to the other realm he paused as the basement shook around him as he heard a faint explosion outside, quickly phasing through the ceiling and then outside, he took to the sky, searching for only a moment before he saw what was once the Nasty Burger, in flames, about half a mile away. Flying towards the flames he shivered for a moment as a cold chill swept over him before seeing a strange thing he could only assume was a ghost, laughing and pointing at the few people still trying to run away.

**I Am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. ** The strange looking ghost yelled out. Judging by the voice, and upon getting closer, the look, of this ghost it was definitely a male; he was bulky, wearing what seemed to be a metal suit of armor with a ghostly green, flaming Mohawk, coming out of his skull shaped helmet, or maybe it was his head. As Phantom flew up to him, curiosity got the better of him as he couldn't help but ask "What in the world are you doing? I thought hunters caught things, instead of just blowing up buildings and laughing while giving away their position to any potential prey?"

Are you making fun of me? Whelp? Skulker shouted as he fired a small missile at Phantom, only to have it explode against an ectoplasmic shield. "Hey, I was just asking a simple question why attack me when you don't even know me?" Shut up Whelp, I shall make you my prey, since none of these dumb humans will put up any semblance of a fight, cause you know, a prey is only as good as the hunt they can provide. With that Skulker flew towards Phantom, using a jet-pack, as five different guns grew out of his armor firing simultaneously. Phantom quickly erected another shield as the rockets and laser beams collided with him, the shield only able to block for a few moments before shattering as Phantom was struck in the chest by a sixth rocket that had been fired. "Well that's no fun." He said, pulling himself out of the rubble of a building he had hit. "I don't have a fancy suit with weapons, how am I supposed to fight back?" Skulker laughed as he flew slowly towards the ground and Phantom. Every ghost can shoot out ecto-energy, don't you know that? Skulker asked as he arrived a few feet in front of him. "That is so cool, how do I do that?" Skulker dropped his hunter mask as he stepped closer to Phantom. Well you see, you just have to concentrate on your energy, then will it to form around wherever you are going to shoot it from, most ghosts use their hands. "Like this?" Phantom asked as a bright green glow began to form around both of his hands. Yes yes, now you've got it, now you just have to aim at your target and release the energy in that direction. "Man this is so cool, so I just aim and then shoot huh." Phantom remarked as he positioned both of his hands, palms outward, at surprised Skulker, shooting the energy straight into Skulker's head that had gotten surprisingly close. As the skull shaped head broke into pieces Phantom heard a shrill scream coming out of the body. Aaahhhh, that's not fair, I wasn't ready yet. Shouted a high pitched voice from the body of what could now be seen as machine. Phantom stepped up to the still standing body and looked inside only to find a very small green blob of a ghost sitting inside, his tiny hands pounding against a small screen in front of it. "Haha you're tiny." Phantom said, amused, as he pulled the little blob out of the suit. Still chuckling Phantom reached his arm back and threw Skulker as hard as he could, surprised at the strength as the green blob went shooting in a high arc, heading outside of Amity, Phantom stood still for a moment only to be brought out of his daze as he heard a couple people yelling out cheers. Turning, Phantom saw a few towns people cheering out their thanks to him for getting rid of that nasty ghost, waving a hand nervously Phantom quickly took to the sky, heading back towards what was once the Fenton home.


End file.
